And They Call It Puppy Love
by ButtButtDoodle
Summary: What is Kagome Higurashi to do when the dogs of her (ridiculously hot) neighbor keep running away and ending up in her front porch? Well, it might be the start of a great romance. Or maybe it's just "Puppy love". / SessKag AU Modern present-day fic. Non-canon, fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Universe:** Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** SessKag (VERY OOC. It's AU though, and I doubt Sesshoumaru would be such a homicidal freak in present-day Japan. I think.)

 **Genre:** AU, Romance, Slice of Life.

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and its characters do not belong to me (sadly).

 **Author Notes:** Hey Howdy Hey! Ange here! This has been a long time a-coming. I've been dying to make a SessKag fic from the moment I even learned what the heck fanfiction was, but I could never quite find the right story. Plus, there are SO many amazing SessKag fics out there, I always felt absurdly inadequate. Nevertheless, I decided to finally get this little fic out of my system. It is by no means a literary masterpiece, but as far as fics go, I'm quite pleased. I hope you guys like my first SessKag fic, R &R please, I live for comments.

 **And They Call It Puppy Love**

 **Chapter One**

888

I approached a kid and asked:  
"What is love?"  
The kid answered,  
"Love is when a puppy licks your face."  
I laughed, but then he added,  
"Even after you left him alone all day."

888

Kagome Higurashi always considered herself a dog person.

Cats were great, mind you. She had owned one herself back in high school, and she adored the ever-loving shit out of that lazy furball. Dogs were just so much more expressive with their love, though. There was nothing like arriving home to a wagging tail and floppy ears, the sheer joy of seeing you there practically palpable in their twinkling eyes.

This was the exact scenario that awaited her when she parked her car on the curb and stepped onto her front porch. The only problem was: Kagome didn't own any dogs.

"Where did you come from, little guys?" Kagome spoke softly to the _not-so little_ twin Doberman dogs currently lying on her welcome rug. They seemed happy to see her, tails fanning lazily and tongue lolling to the side, but Kagome was still wary. You never did know with dogs, especially with strays. She stood apprehensively on the stairs, debating whether she should turn tail and lock herself in her car until the dogs decided they didn't want to use her porch as a bed-and-breakfast anymore, or if she should confront them somehow.

Well…The dogs didn't _seem_ aggressive. In fact, the closer Kagome edged towards the entrance, the happier they became. One of them stood up and bounded down the steps toward her, circling around and making Kagome both nervous and giddy. The other one seemed quite content to bask in the shade offered by her porch, but looked on at its brother's antics watchfully. The more curious of the two sat in front of Kagome and barked, tail wagging.

 _Okay, so they were kind of adorable,_ Kagome admitted, her blue eyes crinkling at the sides as she smiled down at them. Despite the reputation that their breed had, both Doberman seemed like over-grown puppies the way they were acting with her.

"Excuse me guys, I really need to get inside." Kagome laughed as the Doberman licked her fingers, even nibbling them (quite gently) when she tried to push him aside. "I wonder, where on Earth did you come from?" she breathed to herself, slightly dizzy with this odd turn of events. Meanwhile, the dog nearest her rubbed against her pant suit, ecstatic that she wasn't shying away from him.

Encouraged by his friendliness, the young woman knelt down, careful to place her purse on the steps. She patted the Doberman on the head, trying to calm him down. His butt would fly away from his body if it continued to wag like that. "Easy, big guy." Kagome giggled, whilst trying to see if he had a tag of some sort in his black leather collar. His fur was smooth and healthy; he was definitely someone's pet. "Did you run away from home, boy?" Kagome baby-talked, letting out a cry of triumph as her fingers closed around a metallic tag. "Let's find out who your parents are. Stay still, baby."

Her cooing words had an opposite effect though. The affection only seemed to further thrill the dog, who was practically vibrating from excitement. The other dog perked up, suddenly jealous that his brother was getting all the attention from the preppy raven-haired woman. With a fluidity that belied his lethargic state just mere seconds ago, he stood up and ran towards them. Kagome's baby-blue eyes widened as she suddenly found herself with two very large dogs vying for her attention. "W-wait!" She tried to stand up, but all too quickly both dogs tackled her to the ground. "Easy, guys!"

They were so big though, she couldn't push them away, and that primal side of her brain just kept chanting _'Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh shit -'_

A shrill whistle pierced the air, and the dogs froze.

"AH! UN! Leave her alone!"

Kagome barely registered the shouting voice when a pair of strong arms hoisted her up in the air. Kagome squeaked as she suddenly found herself upright, being pulled by the waist as if she were a toddler. _'Weee'_ , she thought absently, before she was set on her feet, her vision swimming. Kagome was still trying to gather her bearings when she abruptly got a face-full of snowy white hair, as a large figure shielded her and attempted to calm the two dogs.

"Sit." The voice commanded imperiously.

On cue, the two Doberman dogs sobered up faster than a politician accused of sleeping-around, and promptly sat on their haunches. Kagome watched in awe as the puppy-dogs that had seconds ago attacked her with their affections were suddenly turned into two fierce watch-dogs. Kagome's gaze turned from the dogs to the person in front of her.

His back was to her – _And what a back it was_ , she thought, eyes roaming up and down admiringly. Broad shoulders and a wide masculine back – the kind you read in harlequin novels– dipped into a slim waist. His arms were covered by a white running jacket, but Kagome knew that there must be muscles underneath by the way the fabric stretched at the biceps. And his butt – don't get her started. Thank God for sweatpants. They were for women what yoga pants were for men; a gift from above.

What truly captivated her though was the long, snow-white hair cascading down his back and ending just above his hips. He wore it tied at the nape of his neck, and idly Kagome wondered how much conditioner he used to keep it so enviably smooth and shiny. It had to be a lot. Gallons of it, even. Maybe they could trade beauty secrets - _Dammit, Higurashi. Focus_.

Kagome attempted to make herself modest again, smoothing down her frazzled hair and clothes. "Wow…how did you do that?" she asked her knight in brand-name sports attire. The man turned towards her and Kagome had to hold back a gasp.

"Forgive me. Did my dogs hurt you?" the man's deep voice rumbled. Kagome tried to find her voice, but for the life of her it had gotten stuck somewhere between her lungs and her tongue. She shook her head slowly, trying to not gawk at the man too obviously.

 _Hot-diggity-dog_ , he was fricking _gorgeous_. If the back had been eye-candy, the front was the entire sweets factory. Kagome didn't think men like him existed outside the pages of magazines. He was built like a goddamn tank, and so _tall, s_ ooo tall-

"Miss?" the man questioned, and Kagome snapped out of it. His hands were lightly resting on top of her shoulders, supporting her, and Kagome had to crane her neck almost completely backwards just to meet his gaze. His face was pale, concern etched across his marbled features.

"I'm sorry?" Kagome stuttered, blushing. _Get a hold of yourself!,_ she screamed shrilly in her head.

The man eyed her like she had been hit on the head one too many times. And maybe she had been, because she couldn't focus on anything else but those _gorgeous_ amber eyes. Were they contacts? They had to be. Jesus, she could almost swear they were yellow, or a color that had yet to be invented, something with a cheesy name, like Honey-suckle Sunflower or Molten Gold Lava or –

"This Sesshoumaru has asked if you are all right." He repeated, slower this time. He seemed very worried or just irritated, she couldn't tell. Kagome tried to concentrate on his words without being sidetracked by his loveliness. Meanwhile, the man – Sesshoumaru, her mind supplied - gave her a once over, checking if she was injured. "I saw my dogs jump at you." The man turned piercing yellow eyes towards the stoic animals, furrowing his eyebrows. "Ah and Un are very wary of strangers. I've never seen them behave in such a manner, or take to a person so quickly."

"Oh, I have that effect on dogs!" Kagome smiled breathlessly, waving away his scowl. His face was way too pretty to be scowling like that. Sesshoumaru's frown only deepened further at her comment. Kagome felt flustered by those scrutinizing eyes.

"I don't know how to explain it! I guess animals are just drawn to me. Lucky me!" She laughed airily, trying not to babble. Kagome was incredibly self-conscious under that steady, yellow gaze. Maybe because he looked like a supermodel and she looked like…well, like she had been tackled to the ground by a two-dog football team.

Ah and Un's tail wagged in unison at the sound of her laughter, bottoms moving excitedly, but they didn't dare stand up from their sitting position in front of their master. Their delight didn't escape the man's notice, though. He raised an elegant eyebrow and scoffed, dropping his hands and moving back. Kagome thought he seemed amused, but the look was gone in an instant and she couldn't be sure. "If this sort of violence is customary whenever you meet animals, then I'm afraid such popularity is not something to boast about." he drawled, and Kagome could've sworn he was teasing her. His tone turned serious and he stepped closer to her, his yellow eyes making Kagome feel like he was X-raying her. "Nonetheless, if they hurt you in any way – "

"Look, seriously, I'm _okay._ They were just playing with me and got excited, is all. They didn't even scratch me, see?" Kagome stretched her arms out and turned full-circle on the spot, as if to prove her point.

The man did smile then, the most infinitesimal quirk of the lips. _Oh wow_ , Kagome thought distantly.

"All the same, I humbly apologize. We were out on a walk when they suddenly ran off without me. I'll be sure to take better care of keeping them in sight." He turned golden eyes towards Kagome, an indecipherable look that made her toes curl. "It won't happen again."

888

"Hello Ah! Hello Un!" Kagome cooed, slamming the driver's door and opening the passenger one. The twin Doberman were already waiting for her at her doorstep and, as soon as they saw her car, they ran down the front steps to greet Kagome. The raven giggled at their endless energy, kneeling down to return their greeting.

This sort of welcome had become a daily routine now. For the past week, Kagome would arrive to her one-floor house, only to find both over-grown pups already waiting for her there. Kagome didn't mind though. She had always wanted dogs when she was a child, but her mother had never allowed it. The most she had owned had been her fat cat Buuyo, and despite his sweet temper, he wasn't much of a companion.

Ah and Un were playful and surprisingly gentle for such large animals. Kagome would pet their ears and rub the underside of their bellies and they would go crazy with glee. On the third time that Kagome found them on her doorstep, she had been prepared. An old tennis ball she had from her tennis-playing days back in college and some treats were on the back of her car, ready for use with her new best friends. Kagome would throw the ball on the small patch of grass on her front yard. Then she'd sit down on her steps and laugh as the twins would fight over the ball, each trying to be the one to bring the toy to her.

And then, after a few minutes, _he_ would come.

Speak of the devil...

Kagome heard his steps long before he called out to her, and she turned around smiling.

"Forgive me, Higurashi-san, I do not know how they keep running away from me." Sesshoumaru apologized gravely, attempting to drag both Doberman away from her by their collar.

Kagome stood up from where she was kneeling on the curb and dusted her knees. "It's not a problem. Ah and Un are a lot of fun. And I told you to call me _Kagome_." She said, playfully poking his shoulder. "After all, you let me call you Sesshoumaru."

"If I recall correctly, you chose to call me by my first name all by yourself." Sesshoumaru sniffed at her, and Kagome laughed.

"Taisho-san just sounds so stuffy. We're neighbors after all!" Kagome chirped.

Kagome had been thrilled when she had learned that the mysterious, gorgeous man had recently moved six houses down from her. She had to practically pull that information out of him, though. Sesshoumaru Taisho was a quiet man, very private and rarely divulging anything about himself. Even after a full week of seeing each other on a daily basis, Kagome didn't know anything aside from his first and last name., and that he was a big fan of sports-wear. Although, if his brand-name jogging suits were any indication, she could surmise that Sesshoumaru was quite wealthy. Scratch that, _loaded,_ she corrected as his Rolex caught the glare of the setting sun. What he was doing living in her shabby neighborhood was beyond her. She wasn't one to pry though; when he felt ready, he'd talk. Kagome didn't mind waiting.

"May I help you with those?"

"Hmm?" Kagome asked, torn away from her thoughts. Sesshoumaru motioned to the boxes inside her car.

"Oh, could you? I mean, I don't want to impose but I could really use a hand."

Sesshoumaru raised on of those elegant eyebrows in what Kagome was quickly recognizing as amusement. "I did not think you would actually accept. Usually women today would refuse help out of politeness or to establish their 'independence'."

Kagome shrugged. "Call me 'Damsel-in-distress'. I'm not about to turn down help for the sake of upholding my 'strong independent woman' image."

"How maidenly of you." he clipped. " Alas, I am now stuck having to carry heavy things for free."

"Does that mean you had no intention of actually helping me?" Kagome mocked him, a teasing smile gracing her lips.

"Truthfully? None at all."

Kagome laughed at his frankness, pulling a box out and turning towards him with feigned annoyance. "You're terrible. What about being a gentleman?"

"If you ask me, it is totally overrated in today's society. I am all for Women's Lib." He smirked, gently taking the box from her. He tucked it easily under one arm, and reached inside the car grabbing another one with ease. Kagome stuck her tongue at him and grabbed the last box of papers, closing the door with her hip. "Gentlemen are in vogue again, or didn't you know?"

"I am afraid you're mistaken. _Swag_ is the newest thing with men today. Not that this Sesshoumaru would know of that. I do not keep up with current trends; there are far more intellectual endeavors to occupy my time." he sniffed at her and Kagome giggled again. She had come to appreciate his curt, if rather odd, sense of humor. He was usually so serious that even innocent play-talk like this was alarming coming from him.

Careful not to step on Ah and Un's paws, Kagome made her way towards the front door. She struggled for a few seconds with the keys, then let out a small cry of glee as the lock clicked. Kagome swung the door open and sashayed past the living room and over to the kitchen. With a grunt, she dropped the box onto her dining table.

"You can put them here!" Kagome called out to Sesshoumaru.

The man appeared in her living room, cautiously peeking around the home. He seemed unsure of his place inside the house, like he was intruding in her sanctuary. His figure towered over everything, filling the room with his presence, yet he seemed to shrink into himself uncomfortably. The image was absolutely comical.

"Perhaps this Sesshoumaru should wait outside. I am a man, after all, and you are an unmarried woman, Higurashi-san. People could talk-" he began, but Kagome impatiently waved him towards the table, amused by his wariness.

"Oh, please. Don't be silly, come in! _Mi casa es tu casa_ , and all that jazz." He didn't answer back, but wordlessly made his way inside, eyes scanning the house discreetly. Kagome bit the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing.

Kagome wasn't the type of person to invite random men inside her house. She wasn't an utter _idiot_. Nowadays, with the way things were, you couldn't afford to be so careless. But she knew, somehow, that she had no need to worry about Sesshoumaru. Whoever could raise two dogs to be such kind and sweet creatures certainly was someone worthy of her trust.

Carefully, Sesshoumaru placed both boxes on top of the table. Without asking for permission, in that self-entitled way that she found both appealing and aggravating, he dug into one of the boxes and pulled out a paper. Who went through people's stuff like that anyways? He might've been uncomfortable with intruding in her home- old-fashioned as it was- but he had no qualms snooping through her stuff. Kagome watched in amusement as both brows rose into his hairline and disappeared under his bangs.

"These are…tests?" he questioned.

"History tests, to be exact." Kagome answered, taking off her heels.

"You are a teacher." Sesshoumaru surmised. It wasn't a question, but a statement. He was evaluating the test now, eyes roaming down the page. His eyes suddenly looked up at her. "What grade?"

"Elementary School. Third and Fourth grade, History class. " She replied automatically. Kagome placed her heels next to a chair and took off her blazer next. She was about to take this opportunity and ask him what _he_ did for a living when Sesshoumaru snorted. Kagome had the distinct impression that he was laughing at her through his nose.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked, fighting the urge to pout.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I cannot picture you as an educator, much less a history one."

"Oh, yeah, smart guy? Why not?" she was trying not to sound offended.

Sesshoumaru seemed to sense her annoyance though, and raised two placating hands, one of them holding the test. "Do not misunderstand me. Your effervescent personality simply does not mix with the dreariness of the education system, in my opinion. Though I am sure you are an excellent teacher. You look like the type of woman who would get along with children."

"Oh…" Kagome spoke softly. She bit her lip, unsure how to take his sudden character analysis. Was that supposed to be a compliment? She coughed, trying to cover-up her embarrassment, and faced away from him.

"You want something to drink?" she called over her shoulder, feet padding softly over the tiled floor as she walked towards the cupboards in the kitchen.

With her back turned, Sesshoumaru's eyes freely roamed down the length of her body as Kagome stretched upwards and grabbed two glasses from the cabinets over the sink.

"Water will be fine." He finally spoke at length, eyes trailing the small of her back, resting over the soft swell of her pencil skirt. He put the test down, hands twitching.

"Oki-dokes! Would you like some ice or – Jesus! You scared me!" Kagome cried. She mock-glared down at the Doberman who had bumped into her. "Un! Don't do that, boy, I almost stepped on you!" Both dogs had made their way inside, merrily roaming the kitchen as if they owned the place. Very different from their master, who had been anxious at first to enter her home so casually. Ah settled next to Sesshoumaru diligently, but Un was like a kid in a toy-store, walking circles around Kagome. She laughed at his antics.

"How can you tell he's Un?"

"Hm?"

Sesshoumaru was pinning her with that indecipherable look again, the one that made her blood tingle all the way down to her toes.

"How can you tell that one is Un?" he repeated. His head tilted to the side, thoughtfully, and Kagome wondered if he knew how adorable he looked. "They are both identical. Most people cannot tell them apart."

Kagome looked away, walking towards the freezer. She pushed one glass against the water filter, and the cup began to fill up.

"Ah is usually more laid-back and calm. He's like a big brother. Un is an rambunctious ball of energy. He's always jumping and looking to play, just like a little kid." Kagome said fondly, brushing a hand against Un's outstretched neck. The dog closed his eyes in pleasure, tongue lolling out lazily. "It's easy to tell them apart once you get to know them."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru grunted noncommittally.

Both glasses filled, Kagome walked towards the dining table and held one glass out. Sesshoumaru reached for it, his fingers ghosting over Kagome's own slender ones, and Kagome suppressed a shudder. Sesshoumaru's fingers twitched almost imperceptibly over her own, and painstakingly slow, he raised the glass to his mouth. Golden eyes never once left hers as he put the glass to his lips and took a long pull. Kagome licked her own suddenly dry lips.

The most handsome man she had ever met was standing inside her house, casually talking with her in what might be construed as 'witty banter', and all she could think to talk about was _dogs_. She seriously needed to up her 'game' if she planned on getting anywhere with him. Sesshoumaru pulled the glass away, and Kagome's eyes wandered almost compulsively towards his mouth, watched intently as his tongue slid out and licked perfectly plush lips. _God, just make out with me already…_

"Excuse me?"

"What?" Kagome said, blinking away the haze.

Sesshoumaru was staring at her strangely. "You spoke. Something about 'with me…'".

Kagome blushed all the way up to her roots. Oh, Good Fricking Lord on a Potato, did she seriously say that out loud? She was mortified beyond reason, heart thudding loudly in her ears. But if there was something the young teacher prided herself in it was her quick-thinking.

"I was wondering if you would like to grade some tests with me!" Kagome said brightly, trying to will her blush away. Then, inspired by her idea, she plunged on. "Yeah! Doing these by myself is a bit of a drag, so maybe you'd like to join me. And we can eat some dinner while you continue to explain to me exactly what an Independant History Teacher should look like." The last part was spoken in a teasing tone as Kagome leaned her elbows on the table. _Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did she just invite him over for 'dinner'?_

 _Look at you, Higurashi, making the first move,_ she thought smugly, giving herself a mental pat in the back.

Sesshoumaru set the empty glass on the table.

"I should leave, actually." He said abruptly.

 _Huh?_ "Oh." Kagome felt herself deflating. What had just happened? Did she get the mood wrong? She could've sworn he had been making eyes at her over the drink. Despite feeling putdown, she quickly recovered, flashing a smile as she straightened up. "Ok! Next time, maybe?" she said, hoping she didn't sound so desperate. Which she probably did, anyways.

"Perhaps. " He said, eyes averted. He was suddenly very serious, his rapid mood-swing leaving her dizzy and confused. "Ah, Un, let's go." Sesshoumaru called, patting his thigh twice. The dogs quickly went to his side, ready to follow their master out when-

"Oh, and…" he paused, and then Sesshoumaru stood before her, and that imposing presence was too much, he was too much. Kagome's thoughts scattered as he leaned in close, examining her face, eyes searching. _Um!,_ was all she could manage. He grabbed her hand, his strong fingers sending electric shocks up and down her arm and all the way down to the pit of her stomach. A cool glass was pushed against her numb fingers, Sesshomaru's own hand closing Kagome's hand around the object. The rather innocent gesture had Kagome's heart pattering.

"Thank you for the water… Kagome." He murmured in his low baritone voice. Kagome felt a thrill at the sound of her name on his lips. _Say it again,_ she thought dazedly.

When Kagome failed to reply, Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose, amusement clearly writ on his angel face. "You're supposed to say 'You're welcome'..." he whispered, and while his face was as serious as ever, there was an edge of tease in his voice. Oh, that was _definitely_ flirting!

Blushing prettily, Kagome stepped forward to say something, but just as quickly as he had approached her, Sesshoumaru turned around, dogs in tow, and left down the hall without another word.

Disoriented, she followed and watched him walk down the street from her doorway. When she could no longer see him, she closed the door.

Kagome let her head fall heavily on the wooden, flat surface and groaned.

"I am so not cool." She whined. But a dorky smiled threatened to burst through.

The next time she saw him, she would ask him out on a date. A real date. With that self-imposed task, she nodded firmly and turned around, already dreading the boxes of tests awaiting her.

Next time…

888

"Hi Un! Where's Ah?" Kagome called to the Doberman as he ran towards her.

Kagome had arrived to her house, already expecting the two dogs to be there, but only Un had been waiting this time. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed with worry. Ah and Un were always together, they were practically glued to the hip. To see one without the other was just plain disturbing.

Kagome was filled with sudden dread. Un seemed to be in his usual high-spirits, so Kagome wasn't too worried, but she was still uneasy. She threw her purse back on her seat and locked the car. "Un, let's go take you home and look for Ah, ok? Maybe he'll be there."

Seeming to understand her, the lively dog stood up and went to her side, cheerfully trotting beside her.

Kagome really was preoccupied about Ah. That was the only reason she was going out of her way to take Un back to his house. It had nothing to do with seeing Sesshoumaru again. Not really.

Okay, maybe a little.

Kagome hadn't spoken to Sesshoumaru since that last little episode in her kitchen. That was a week ago! She did see him on occasion though. During the evenings, when Kagome had played herself to exhaustion with both Doberman, he would round the corner to her house and whistle for his pets. Both dogs would immediately respond and run towards their master. Sesshoumaru would then wave at Kagome from the distance and then turn to head back home. No casual banter or slightly-flirtatious talk. Not even a 'Howdy, neighbor'. Nothing. Nada. Zip. The end.

It was like he was avoiding her.

 _Maybe he is,_ Kagome thought sadly, biting her lip. Perhaps he had finally noticed the pathetic crush she had on him. It's not like she could hide it; Kagome had always been very transparent about her feelings, something her friends had always teased her mercilessly about. That sort of blatant honestly always seemed to be a turn off for guys, who seemed to want some more mystery in their girls. Not that Kagome knew a lot about what men liked. Besides that _one_ boyfriend in high-school who she dated only out of pity – _Sorry, Hojo_ , she thought with a cringe – Kagome wasn't very experienced in the game of love.

The pretty raven blushed, pausing in her steps and causing Un to look up at her. He whined, cocking his head to the side. The woman pet his head absently.

Kagome hadn't even had…she was still…well, she'd never experienced sex yet. That was normal, though…right? So she was a 25 year-old virgin, _so what?_ That didn't make her a leper, a pariah. She had just been more focused on her studies and job then on boys, is all. That was respectable. Honorable. Smart.

Kagome covered her face and groaned.

These sorts of things had never really nagged at Kagome. It wasn't like she was in any particular hurry to give up her V-card. It may seem old-fashioned, but she rather wait for the "right one" than give it up to every stud she met (which admittedly weren't that many).

So the fact that sex was the only thing she ever thought about whenever a certain white-haired neighbor came to mind was absolutely mortifying. She felt like the horny schoolgirl she never got to be during her teenage years, all that pent-up sexual frustration finally catching up to her. And it wasn't just because he was _pretty_ – she liked to think she was less shallow than _that_.

Sesshoumaru was a man of very few words, who often left her feeling like she was standing in the shadow of a Great Lord. He was dignified and sophisticated, serious and eloquent. His moods were lightning fast and left the girl feeling mollified more often than not. There was something about the prim way that he chided her, like a principal, which she found incredibly endearing. She wanted to poke at his perfect façade, the way she used to poke her cat continuously until it bit her, just to get any sort of reaction from it. It was a sadistic kind of love and she knew it, but couldn't help it.

Ignoring the fact that he looked absolutely bored to death all the time, Sesshoumaru had a kind side to him. Behind his stern eyes, she could see gentleness brewing quietly whenever he called his two pets. It was a tender love, the kind that made Kagome's heart squeeze.

Was it pathetic that she envied two dogs for what she couldn't have?

And did she know Sesshoumaru enough for it to be acceptable to even feel this way?

Well, regardless of all that, she had promised that she would definitely ask him out on a date. She owed it to herself to take a risk in her life and _do_ something. It might as well be with someone she actually liked, too.

"I found you!"

Kagome was taken out of her musings when something bright and orange suddenly collided against Un. Kagome jumped back, alarmed, but Un remained impassive as a very energetic little girl attempted to hug him.

"Un, you scared me! Don't ever do that again!" The little girl, who didn't seem a day older than eight, squealed as she buried her face into his fur. The dog took the glomping in stride and wagged his tail gently as he tolerantly allowed the small girl to hang off his neck.

"Umm…" Kagome mumbled, feeling at a total loss of what to do. She was worried that Un might take a bite at her, but he seemed totally content with his situation. _Oooh, but maybe she shouldn't pull his ears like that... "_ Excuse me." Kagome tried again, tapping the girl on the shoulder.

The little girl looked up at Kagome, all big brown eyes and gap-toothed smile. "Thank you for finding Un! Ah and I were so worried!" She cupped Un's nose and kissed it noisily, her freckled nose scrunching cutely. "You naughty dog, trying to play hide-and-seek without me!" Behind the girl, Ah was making his way towards them at a slow pace, obviously not as disturbed as Kagome felt about the midget tormenting his brother. When he got there, he nipped his brother's ear in reproach, then licked the girl's face, much to her squealing delight. "Did you give the nice lady any trouble, Un?"

Kagome tried to assess the situation, failing miserably. "It's alright, Un was a good dog. He always is and… I'm sorry, but how do you know Ah and Un?" she blurted. Kagome's head was reeling.

"They're my doggies!" the girl declared gleefully.

"Your _what_ …?" Kagome echoed, when far off in the distance she heard a man shouting.

The little girl was instantly at alert, and her smile became impossibly bigger as she spotted the figure making its way toward them in the distance. She waved one hand in the air ecstatically, the other still holding on firmly to Un's neck. "Over here!" she shouted, making Kagome wince at the volume (although, again, Ah and Un didn't even blink). The raven-haired woman turned towards the figure, heart racing.

Sesshoumaru was sprinting towards them, and when he reached them, he knelt down next to the small girl. He didn't so much as glance at Kagome though, instead focusing all of his attention on the little girl with the bright orange hoodie.

"Rin, what have I told you about running off like that?" Sesshoumaru reprimanded, completely ignoring Kagome and instead pinning the girl with fierce golden eyes.

The girl, Rin, didn't seem faced by his dark mood, merely pouted at him cutely. "But Un ran away. He could've gotten lost!" she whimpered, hugging the Doberman tighter.

Sesshoumaru sighed patiently, and gently disentangled her arms from the dog. "Un is a smart dog, child. He would not get lost so easily. And if he did, this Sesshoumaru would look for him."

This answer seemed to satisfy the girl, who smiled so broadly it looked painful. She leapt and hugged Sesshoumaru with all her strength, giggling as she did so, not a care in the world. Sesshoumaru grunted, pretending not to care, but he scooped up the girl in his arms with such care that showed his true feelings. He stood up, balancing the child to the side of his hip. "Now let us return home before the others become worried." He murmured, kissing the top of her head, running his fingers through her glossy black hair in a familiar way.

"Wait! I didn't get to thank my new friend!" Rin said quickly, pointing to Kagome, who had been standing off to the side awkwardly, watching the scene with growing confusion.

Sesshoumaru finally turned to look at her, and Kagome flinched at his blank stare. His face betrayed no emotion.

"Of course. Thank you, Higurashi-san, for always taking care of Ah and Un." He said curtly, and Kagome felt a stab in her chest at the cold honorific.

"Y-yeah…no problem." She replied softly, her throat tight.

"You two know each other?!" Rin said brightly, looking back and forth between the two grownups.

Kagome looked at the girl, with her bright eyes and her upturned nose. She seemed at complete ease in Sesshoumaru's arms, as if she had always been there, and Kagome didn't want to think of what that meant –

"I'm his neighbor, Kagome Higurashi." Kagome smiled, extending her hand and shaking Rin's. "Ah and Un sometimes come and play at my house." She explained brightly to the child, trying to hide the hurt in her voice and pointing to her house a few yards away. She needed to know who this girl was to Sesshoumaru.

Rin seemed incredibly pleased with this piece of news, nodding ecstatically. "That's great Kagome-chan! I live with my mommy, daddy and uncle in that house!" She pointed behind her and Kagome could feel her stomach sinking. The house she was pointing to…that was where Sesshoumaru had told her _he_ lived. So that meant…

"Kagome-chan, would you like to play with me?!" Rin exclaimed suddenly, brushing her dark bangs away from her face impatiently and flashing Kagome that gap-toothed smile. "We could all play together with Ah and Un! And you could even play with my mommy and daddy!" She exclaimed, looking between Sesshoumaru and Kagome as if this was the greatest idea ever. But before Kagome could answer, Sesshoumaru interjected.

"Rin, you have not finished your homework yet. You know how your mother gets about that."

"Just five more minutes, please? I only just met Kagome-chan…" Rin whined. Sesshoumaru gave her a piercing glance and Rin immediately clammed up.

"Your studies first. Then we may play outside." Sesshoumaru stated with finality. But instead of being upset, Rin's smile came back ten-fold.

"Promise? You promise to play with Rin?"

Sesshoumaru's lip twitched, and Kagome swore she saw the ghost of a smile. "Yes. I am a man of honor; I always keep my promises."

"And what about mommy? Will you play with _her_?"

"Of course."

"And you promise to play with Kagome-chan too?"

Kagome held her breath as she waited for Sesshoumaru to reply. He didn't look at her, merely down at the innocent little girl in his arms.

"Perhaps." He said.

 _Perhaps._

Kagome felt her world tumble with one word.

Sesshoumaru turned around, walking towards his home with his large entourage in tow. Rin peeked over his shoulder, waving goodbye enthusiastically.

"See you later, Kagome-chan! Let's play again next time, 'kay? Promise!"

"…'Kay. I promise." Kagome whispered weakly, watching his retreating back with a pang in her chest.

And that was that.

888

ButtButtDoodle: What could this turn of events mean? Will there be no more doggy play-dates?! Stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Universe:** Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** SessKag (VERY OOC. It's AU though, and I doubt Sesshoumaru would be such a homicidal freak in present-day Japan. I think.)

 **Genre:** AU, Romance, Slice of Life.

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and its characters do not belong to me (sadly).

 **Author Notes:** Ange here! I was so surprised by the amount of support I got for this story! I didn't know Inuyasha was still so dearly loved, it truly warms my heart. :heart: Got a lot of requests and sweet comments to continue the story, and although that had been the plan all along, your words of encouragement definitely helped. So here it is; this one is for you. Chapter two starts now!

 **And They Call It Puppy Love**

 **Chapter Two**

888

"Handle every stressful situation like a puppy.  
If you can't eat it or play with it,  
Just pee on it and walk away."

888

"He's _married_? That no-good, two-timing **prick**!"

"Shhh! Not so loud!"

Kagome sent a nervous glance around the faculty room. It was lunchtime, and most of the teachers were eating and chatting with their coworkers. It was the only peaceful moment they had during their hectic day of instilling young and hyperactive minds with knowledge. Even in an elementary School, kids could really put teachers through the ringer, and it was during this sacred time that they exchanged horror stories like war veterans with PTSD. Kagome imagined that teaching kids was like battling demons in the Sengoku Jidai (if such a thing ever even existed back then).

At the outburst, a few teachers sent reproachful looks towards Kagome's table. Kagome smiled weakly, waving politely, and turned back to her table partner.

"Sango, does _everybody_ need to find out?" Kagome hissed to her best friend and fellow teacher, sending anxious peeks at the table behind them. The two elderly secretaries were still looking at them, obviously trying to catch some juicy gossip. _Nosy old hags,_ Kagome thought crossly.

Sango leaned back into her chair, opening her salad bowl with a frown. The angry lines of her face did nothing to mask her beauty, nor did the tracksuit she was sporting. Although baggy and totally unfeminine, Sango wore the gym teacher's uniform with such pride and style she even made Kagome kind of envious. It didn't hurt that Sango was built like an Amazon Princess and nothing she wore could ever disguise it.

They had both started teaching at the school around the same time, and though at first the grumpy gym teacher could not stand sweet little Kagome, they had grown to appreciate and respect each other. Hell, Sango was something like a big sister to her. Despite being total opposites in the personality spectrum, Kagome had come to find a loyal and loving friend in the pretty tomboy, even if she _was_ a bit rough around the edges. But beyond her gruffness, there lied a gentle and understanding woman who made Kagome feel safe and cared for.

Make no mistake though; Sango was as loving as she was frightening, especially when you pissed her off. And right now she was glaring at Kagome, fire burning behind those almond, brown eyes.

"Find out _what_ , Kagome? That you're being played by a cheating husband? I'll scream it from the rooftop of this goddamn building if I have to. Maybe that'll knock some sense into that ditzy little head of yours." Sango snapped, biting a baby carrot with more fierceness than necessary.

"It's not like I _knew_ he was married!" Kagome huffed at her, crossing her arms.

"Ignorace does not excuse you from being an idiot." the older women countered.

"Sangooo! You're not being fair." Kagome whined.

Really, Sango was making it out to be like Kagome had planned this all along. She didn't _want_ to be a home-wrecker. She didn't _want_ to feel attracted to a married man. A married man with a daughter and a wife and two beautiful dogs and – fuck, she was attracted to a goddamn Norman Rockwell poster! "Ok, so let's say he really _is_ married." Kagome started again, trying to regain some of her dignity, "It's not like he ever led me on or anything. Nothing happened between us. He was a complete gentleman, all the time - never even made a move on me. It's really not his fault that his dogs just keep ending up in my house."

Sango snorted at that. "Yeah, right. Listen, Kagome, if those dogs are half as well-trained as you tell me, he could stop them any time he wanted, like this." Sango snapped her fingers for emphasis. The fierce brunette leaned forward, her signature high-ponytail swishing behind her. "Typical guy move, using dogs to get to women. Face it, Higurashi, he wanted to get into your puppy-loving pants."

"Don't be crude!" Kagome gasped, blushing.

"And don't be naïve! Men are pigs." Sango growled.

"Did somebody call me?"

"Go _away_ , Miroku." Both women said in unison.

Holding the back of Sango's chair, Miroku leaned forward, a cherubic smile adorning his devil's face. He was wearing his doctor's coat today for a change, although the sleeves were pulled back, long sinewy muscles flexing as he gripped the chair to keep his balance. He definitely wasn't your typical school doctor. Miroku oozed sex appeal with every wicked smile, and he toed the fine line of _appropriate_ to the limit, disregarding the teacher's staff dress code: long, shoulder-length hair that he sometimes pulled in a ponytail, body-hugging shirt that showed off his washboard abs, and tight skinny jeans that hugged his finely-shaped ass in the most _uh-mazing_ way. That last part was actually an observation made by Sango, but hell if she'd ever say it out-loud to the egotistical man.

Miroku flashed a dimpled smile at Kagome, his soft grey eyes boring into hers. "If Ms. Higurashi needs any advice on men, I'll be happy to assist her in that area. How about you come by the nurse's office after school and –"

"Finish that sentence Miroku, and I swear to God I'll shove this carrot so far up your sensitive bits, you won't ever have a vitamin deficiency." Sango snarled, bestowing the full power of her glare on him.

"Does this mean you're still upset with me about that silly misunderstanding last week?" Miroku pouted, seemingly hurt.

"Misunderstanding? You were spying on me!"

"So?"

"In the _showers_!" Sango screeched.

"Hello? Romantic crisis over here. Can we focus?" Kagome waved at her friends, smiling weakly.

Sango sent her a peevish look, hunching her shoulders. Whenever Miroku was involved, she always lost her concentration.

"Sorry. Look, Kagome, I don't know what to say. Are you one hundred percent sure that the kid was his? Or that he was really married?"

"Well…I never saw a ring, now that you mention it." Kagome said, finger tapping her lips thoughtfully.

"That doesn't mean anything." Miroku interjected, grabbing a chair from a nearby table and making himself comfortable with the two women (much to Sango's chagrin). "Guys take off their rings all the time to meet pretty girls. It's in our nature." He shrugged.

"Not all men are like _you,_ Miroku." Sango spit back spitefully.

"You only wish, gorgeous." Miroku winked at her, which only aggravated the brunette further.

"Okaaay…well, still no dice on the ring-thing. And as for the little girl…well, she looked nothing like him." Kagome said, a tinge of hope in her voice.

"Perhaps the child looks more like her mother? It tends to happen." Miroku added, stealing a carrot from Sango's plate and popping it into his mouth before the angry brunette could protest.

"Who's side are you on anyway, Miroku?" Sango berated.

"And if that's the case, I'm screwed." Kagome whined again, leaning forwards and resting her forehead on her arms. "She was sooo cute, so her mom must be fricking adorable, and I stand _no_ chance in hell. Not that I _want_ to stand a chance!" Kagome hurriedly added, waving her hands defensively. "Because, you know… he's married. And I don't normally do married men."

"Or any men, presently." Sango chimed in teasingly.

Kagome groaned and let her head fall back in her arms.

"Don't downplay your looks, Kagome. You'd be surprised." Sango chirped up, smacking Miroku's hand as he attempted to steal another baby carrot. "Most handsome men are so content with their own beauty, they settle for really ugly broads on the first try. So that wife of his might look like gorilla ass and you're the first ray of light he's seen in years."

"Sango!" Kagome shouted, sitting up again with a start.

"It's true!" Sango said, laughing at Kagome's aghast expression.

"Well, I wouldn't know anyway…can't very well ask him since we haven't spoken in days." Kagome tried to keep the petulant tone from her voice, and failed miserably.

She hadn't seen hair nor hide of her surly neighbor since their last encounter. Even the lovable Ah and Un were nowhere in sight! Every day after coming from work, she'd expect to find both Doberman waiting for her at her porch as usual, but her front yard had remained doggy-free for the past few days, much to Kagome's dismay. This had foiled her plan of attempting to figure out her neighbor's exact marital situation, crystal clear as it may seem to her coworkers. As such, she remained in the dark, with her hopes and dreams shattering with each depressing scenario that crossed her mind.

"You know what sucks the most? I really liked him, Sango. He was just so…so…"

"Hot?" Sango supplied helpfully.

"Different." Kagome corrected with a wry smile. "It felt nice to be around him, like I could be myself. But yeah, it doesn't hurt that he is totally swoon-worthy."

"Okay, be real, Kagome; on a scale of Woody Allen to Chris Hemsworth, how hot is the dude?"

Kagome giggled at the gym teacher, then sighed deeply. "He's so hot, he'd make Chris Hemsworth look like Rosie O'Donnel."

"Damn". Sango whistled low.

"I know." Kagome smiled, star-struck.

"Entertaining as this hen-house talk may be," Miroku interrupted the girls, sitting up straight in his chair and pinning Kagome with those grey eyes of his. His expression wasn't half as playful as it had been before. "I'm concerned about this quite a bit; especially for your, Kagome."

"Don't be, Miroku. I can take care of myself." Kagome defended herself, pounting.

Miroku smiled kindly. "I wouldn't dream of suggesting otherwise. But Kagome, you're a hopeless romantic." His face turned deadly serious. "I'm not sure what good that trait may be in this situation. If the man is already in a loving relationship, where even a child is involved, then perhaps it's best to just… walk away. That's not to say that I think you're the kind of woman who would put herself in that position." He soothed, placing a platonic hand on her knee. "But temptation does funny things to people."

"You sound like a priest." Kagome breathed softly.

"Call it the voice of experience." Miroku answered gently. "It's not a road you want to go down on."

Kagome bit her lip, looking down at the table.

"We just don't want you to get hurt." Sango added. "You're a great gal, and you deserve a lot better than a married man, Kagome." Sango reached across the table and squeezed Kagome's hand. Kagome squeezed back just as tightly, nodding her head since her throat was too tight to form words.

Yeah. She just had to forget about the entire situation. Kagome Higurashi was a decent, wholesome woman; she didn't do love affairs. She'd just continue on with her routine as it was before a certain white-haired man walked in, and move on with her life. No more Shesshoumaru. No more Rin. No more Ah and Un. Easy.

888

"Hi, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome gaped at the little girl, who was currently sitting on her front porch with two very vigilant Doberman dogs by her side. In turn, the girl flashed that signature gap-toothed smile of hers. "What took ya' so long? Ah and Un were getting bored, you know?"

This had to be some sort of cosmic punishment. Were the gods testing her? What other reason would the universe have for continuously thrusting this into her life when she had sworn to herself never again to court temptation?

Although as far as enticement went, this was a pretty inoffensive package. The girl – Rin, she recalled - was swinging her legs back and forth on the porch steps, oblivious to the turmoil her mere existence was causing Kagome. She was small and cute and effervescent and Kagome really didn't feel well about this at all.

Plastering a smile, she slammed the car door shut and walked towards her.

"Hey, Rin-chan, how are you?"

Rin's eyes sparkled at the jovial greeting. "You remembered me!"

 _'How could I not?_ ', Kagome thought glumly. Then something sparked into her brain, and she swallowed, an idea forming. Maybe…

"Of course I remembered, silly. You're Sesshoumaru's…?" Kagome trailed off, expecting the little girl to fill in the blanks. It was a bit sneaky, and Kagome already began feeling guilty about trying to manipulate the child in this manner, but it was an innocent enough question, right?

For her part, Rin blinked at her blankly, smiling that wide toothy smile of hers.

Kagome waited for an answer.

Rin smiled even wider.

Ah and Un panted cheerfully.

Ok, so maybe try _another_ question…

"What are you doing here all by yourself, Rin-chan? Wouldn't your Daddy get worried?" Kagome probed, sitting one step down from the girl and scratching Un under his neck.

"Nah, Daddy doesn't care as long as I'm not getting into trouble." The cute girl commented offhandedly, as if being left alone was something that apparently happened often. "Plus, Daddy's taking care of work stuff. So Uncle Jaken is taking care of _me_." She grinned toothily.

"Uncle Jaken?" Kagome tried to keep the despair from her voice. If her uncle was called Jaken, then there went any hope of Sesshoumaru possibly being the girl's uncle -

"Oops! Don't tell him I called him that! He hates when I call him Uncle, says I should call him _Jaken-sama._ " Rin giggled, very much revealing how little she cared of this Jaken person's opinion. "He's a friend of my Daddy and Uncle, and sometimes he babysits me whenever they have to do important stuff."

Okay, then. Kagome saw the light at the end of the tunnel. "So you have two uncles?" Kagome prodded hopefully.

"Uh-huh! Uncle Jaken is super funny, though! He always acts like he's angry with me!" Rin bulged her eyes out and pressed her hands against her cheeks, pushing her mouth into a beak and forcing her voice into a squawk. " _'Rin-chama, stop that right now! The great Sesshoumaru-sama would not stand for that sort of behavior!_ '" Rin dissolved into a fit of giggles, her features smoothing back to childish glee. "Just like that! Sometime's his face will even turn _green_!"

Kagome never thought she would feel pity for someone she didn't even know. She laughed all the same, Rin's lilting laughter infectious. "That _does_ sound funny. So where's Jaken-sama right now?"

Rin signaled for Kagome to come closer, which Kagome did, amused. Her kids did this all the time in class, something which Kagome felt absurdly proud of – secret-sharing was the ultimate show of trust in kids' language. Rin cupped her hands next to Kagome's ears.

"Uncle Jaken fell asleep watching TV, so I sneaked out!" She proclaimed conspiratorially.

"Rin-chan!" Kagome gasped softly.

"Are you angry at Rin?" Rin mumbled, her bottom lip jutting out.

Kagome saw the beginning of tears welling up in those big, brown eyes of hers, and recognizing the symptoms of a massive tear-fest, she quickly amended her initial reaction. "No, sweetie, of course not! But Rin-chan, you know you can't sneak out of your house without telling anyone. Especially all by yourself."

"But I'm not by myself! Ah and Un are with me!" Rin exclaimed, hugging both dogs by the neck for emphasis.

"Rin-chan…"Kagome said reproachfully.

"I left Jaken-sama a note before leaving! I told him I'd be at Kagome-chan's house. And I am! So Rin was a good girl, right?"

Her tearful face looked up at Kagome, pleading for forgiveness. Kagome sighed in defeat, extending her hand and patting Rin's hair affectionately. "Yes, Rin-chan was a good girl. But don't do it again, okay? Always ask an adult for permission before going out." God, Kagome sounded like an after-school PSA commercial. It seemed to work on the little girl though, who was nodding enthusiastically. "I will!" she promised.

"Rin-chan, you still haven't answered my first question. Why are you at my house? Wouldn't you rather hang out with Ah and Un at the park nearby or something?"

"I wanted to play with Kagome-chan! You promised last time, remember?"

Kagome bit her lip; this was the exact opposite of what she wanted to happen. The raven-haired woman had made it clear to herself to steer away from this particular family. It was not good for her constitution, or for her heart. And here she was now, further entangling herself with this girl, and as such, with Sesshoumaru. Her heart sank, desire and reason warring inside her.

Rin was looking up at her expectantly; hope sparkling behind those childish eyes.

Perdition, meet Kagome. Kagome, meet perdition.

The woman sighed, and smiled kindly at the girl. "I would love to play with Rin-chan."

Shooting up from her sitting position with more force than necessary, Rin whooped loudly, skipping on the spot.

Kagome laughed at her energetic outburst. "So, what do you wanna play, kiddo? Tag? Hide-and-seek?"

"Tag means being chased around, right? I was chased by some really big dogs once…I didn't like it." Rin said shyly, looking down at the ground embarrassed. "And there's not a lot of hiding places around here. Your front yard is kinda…small." She admitted apologetically, trying not to hurt Kagome's feeling. "It's really pretty though."

Kagome giggled at her worried expression. "You're right though; it _is_ kind of small for Hide-and-Seek. How about we just chill here and throw a ball for Ah and Un to chase?" Kagome suggested cheerfully.

Rin nodded her head eagerly. "Yeah! That sounds fun!"

"Okay, let me just change into a pair of sneakers and then we can _really_ have some fun!"

Rin flashed that gap-toothed smile of hers, and Kagome felt her heart squeeze. _So cute_ , she squealed mentally, trying to suppress a goofy grin at winning the little girl's friendship.

An hour and a half later, Kagome was asking herself why she had been so worried in the first place. Rin was the sweetest, most polite eight-year-old she had ever met, and they'd had a blast running around Kagome's front yard. She could totally keep a friendship with the little girl without having to worry about becoming romantically involved with anyone. Kagome was in her zone after all; kids were her expertise. What had started as a game of throwing a ball had quickly turned into Keep-Away, where Ah and Un would refuse to give up their prized toy and as such the two girls were forced to run after the devious Doberman. Kagome was the least sweaty of them all, and all that exercise had raised her spirits, putting her in a great mood. Rin on the other hand was a wild mess, grass and leaves sticking out of her hair in all odd directions, face flushed and sweaty. Even Ah and Un had managed to get dirt all over their once-pristine coats.

 _Sesshoumaru is not going to be happy about this,_ Kagome thought with panic, remembering how freakishly clean the man always looked. Without a second thought, she rushed inside her home and returned with a small bucket of water and three towels. God knew what Sesshoumaru would do if he arrived to find his entire retinue had not only run away from home, but were absolutely filthy to boot. It wasn't a full-on bath, but a quick wash and rub-down would do the trio some good. Having just found out that Kagome was a teacher, Rin chattered away about her best and worst subjects in school (History being her lowest grade, go figure) while Kagome attempted to wash one dog at a time. Believe her, it was more difficult that it sounded.

As Kagome finished rubbing down both Doberman with a damp towel (much to their obvious delight), Kagome turned towards the remaining and most important member of their group. With a fresh bucket of water in hand, she called the girl forward to sit next to her on the porch steps. "Okay, Rin-chan, your turn."

Rin rushed headfirst, passing by Un as he walked to join his brother. Ah was lying on his side in a patch of grass, enjoying the last rays of the sun as he dried off.

The sun was beginning to sink low in the horizon, casting the world in a pleasant golden light. Kagome tried not to think of other gold-colored things as Rin settled dutifully in front of her.

Shaking such thoughts from her head, Kagome dipped the towel in the warm water. "Let's get you cleaned up, missy." She said, poking Rin's nose playfully. The girl giggled, but otherwise stayed still as the older woman gently wiped her face and neck clean. _Okay, halfway there, Higurashi_ , Kagome thought as she eyed Rin's grass-infested hair critically. "Turn around sweetie, so I can brush this stuff out of your hair."

Kagome marveled at Rin's acquiescent nature, finding such obedience in a child her age both fortuitous and disturbing. But who was she to complain? Comb in hand, Kagome began the oddly soothing process of detangling the girl's shiny, soft hair. It wasn't white, but it was definitely silky smooth. _'Must run in the family',_ she thought dolefully.

At that mental comment, Kagome remembered her original plan upon finding the girl in her doorstep. This was her chance. Evil as it may sound to her nurturing school-teacher side, now was the best time to find out what Kagome needed to know. _Well, here it goes…_

Kagome licked her lips. "Rin-chan, you have beautiful hair." She started, trying her best to sound casual.

"Thanks, Kagome-chan, you too!" Rin chirped back. Kagome could almost see that beloved gap-tooth making its appearance.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks, Rin-chan. Not as lovely as yours, though. Or your dad's. He has really long, _white_ hair; it's so lovely." She replied, her tone completely nonchalant. She was anything but, though. If Rin said anything to deny that statement then…

"He does!" Rin gushed, clapping her hands together enthusiastically. "Daddy has the prettiest white hair ever!"

Oh. Well, _shit…_

"And so does uncle!"

 _Argh._

"Really?" Kagome replied, trying to quell her frustration at the ambiguous answers and her guilt at slyly interrogating an eight-year old girl. "So both your dad and uncle have white hair?"

"Yup! Even Grandma Taisho has white hair!" she prattled happily.

"Does your mommy have white hair as well?"

Rin froze, her chattering ceasing completely. "...No. She doesn't." Rin said slowly, and Kagome didn't miss the quietness of her reply. She furrowed her eyebrows at the back of Rin's head.

"Really? Well, is it a pretty black color like Rin-chan's?" Kagome asked, picking out a particularly stubborn leaf from behind Rin's ear.

"It used to..."

"Oh? Did she dye it?"

"No..."Rin's voice wavered, and Kagome's senses were in high alert then. "Mommy's hair kept falling off... so Daddy shaved it."

Kagome's breath stopped. She would've stopped her motions, but autopilot kept her hands moving across Rin's scalp. Without missing a beat, Kagome grabbed the another hairbrush next to the towels and began brushing the girl's already smooth hair.

"I see…"she said carefully, while inside Kagome floundered over what to reply. What was the gentlest way to probe this subject? Rin saved her the trouble by answering Kagome's internal turmoil.

"Mommy's not feeling well." the little girl clarified, her head drooping slightly, shoulders hunched. "Daddy said that she was doing fine, but I heard the nurses at the hospital say she's really sick." Had Kagome been able to see her, she would've seen Rin's lower lip tremble. "So Rin-chan is the only one with pretty black hair now…"

This conversation was getting real dark, real fast. The motherly side of Kagome wanted to comfort the girl, to keep her from revealing such family secrets that so obviously upset her. Kagome heard a sniffle and felt her heart being tugged.

"If she looks anything like Rin, I'm sure she is _still_ amazingly beautiful. Even without hair." Kagome murmured gently.

Kagome couldn't see Rin's face, but the little girl's ears turned a bright pink.

"She is. Daddy and I tell her so all the time when we visit her at the hospital." Rin nodded, and Kagome could almost see the glowing adoration on the girl's flushed face. The older woman was glad she actually couldn't see it though, because the amount of shame from manipulating such a sweet little girl for her own devices would have sent Kagome over the edge.

Rin began mumbling something, and Kagome leaned down to hear her. "I'm sorry, what did you say, Rin-chan?"

"I said, 'Kagome-chan is also amazingly beautiful'. Just like mommy." Rin bashfully confessed, and Kagome's heart nearly imploded.

Okay, this little mission was officially over. Kagome had hit an all-time low and this entire thing was not good for her soul (whatever the hell was left of it.) She squeezed the tiny girl from behind, earning a watery giggle from her. Her own throat was tight, but Kagome managed a smile.

"You're mistaken Rin-chan. _You_ are the most beautiful here. And the nicest and the sweetest and the smartest." She added for good measure.

Rin swiveled in Kagome's arms, pouting. "Not the smartest." Rin declared despairingly. "I got a C in my last History test."

"Really? Well lucky you, _I'm_ a History teacher. Tell you what, if you ever need any help studying for your exams, then I'll help you out, 'kay?"

Rin's eyes lit up, momentarily forgetting the past conversation. "You promise?"

"I always keep my promises, Rin-chan." Kagome winked, poking Rin's nose affectionately with one finger.

Rin grinned at her comment. "You sound just like-"

Suddenly, Ah and Uhn both stood up, and the noise pulled both girls out of their little world and into the present. Rin was the first to react, her bright smile on full-blast as if 'Glomp a Jaken Day' had come a day early. "It's –"

"Sesshoumaru…"Kagome whispered, dread pooling in the pit of her stomach.

And he did _not_ look pleased.

888

Author's Notes: Cliffhanger! Buahahaha. What do you guys think will happen next? And who would you like to see make an appearance soon?

Stay tuned, more to come! Reviews make me happy, I love hearing from you guys, both negatives and positives :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Universe:** Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** SessKag (VERY OOC. It's AU though, and I doubt Sesshoumaru would be such a homicidal freak in present-day Japan. I think.)

 **Genre:** AU, Romance, Slice of Life.

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and its characters do not belong to me (sadly).

 **Author Notes:** Hey Guys, I'm so so sorry for the wait! Ange, reporting for fic duty. Back by popular demand, here's chapter three of my silly fic. As a bonus, its +1K longer than my previous chapters, since I made you all wait so much. Again, sorry for the delay, I haven't had much of a chance to write what with recent projects that I'm juggling. Plus, I had a few issues with fitting some characters into certain plot points, since this wasn't really meant to go anywhere except just a short little drabble in my head :')

Special shoutout to " **stictches17"** for commenting on every chapter. You're a sweetie. And a virtual hug to everybody who has commented so far! Comments give me life and let me know if you guys like the story or not. So all constructive criticism or comment are welcome!

This has been one of the most enjoyable chapters to write thus far. I hope its just as much fun to read, too. As always, please R&R, I love hearing your thoughts! Here it is, enjoy.

 **And They Call It Puppy Love**

 **Chapter Three**

888

"You want safe?  
Find a nice puppy you can train to come heel.  
Love's supposed to be scary.  
Because if there's no fear,  
there's no thrill."

Nora Roberts

888

"You're here!" Rin shouted, disentangling herself from Kagome's embrace and running towards the imposing figure of Sesshoumaru.

Kagome wanted to find the nearest hole and crawl into it.

How much of that incredibly uncomfortable conversation had the white-haired man heard? How long had he been quietly standing there listening to his retainer being rudely questioned by his nosy neighbor, to the point of (unintentional) tears? And what horrible thoughts would he harbor of Kagome's not-so-subtle manipulation of the only living thing that seemed to matter to him besides his two dogs and his ailing wife?

Forget the hole, Kagome wanted to find a fricking volcano and jump in it.

For his part, Sesshoumaru's expression remained impassive as the little girl relayed her magical evening with her new BFF. He didn't seem particularly interested in the story, his face revealing neither boredom, concern, amusement or any sort of effusive emotion. But he did listen attentively to the girl's incessant rambling, and that had to count for something. When Rin paused for breath, Sesshoumaru raised one elegant finger. Rin immediately shut up, as if her batteries had been yanked out. _Neat trick._

"Did you behave, child?" he asked gravely.

"Yup! Rin-chan was a good girl! And I had loads of fun too!" Rin nodded, beaming.

"Hn." He said expressively.

Before the little girl could pipe up and continue her fascinating story about Un eating a snail during their game of fetch, Sesshoumaru placed a hand on the girl's head. "Take Ah and Un back home. Jaken is, as your mother is fond of saying, "having a fit"."

Rin stifled a giggle behind her hands and nodded. "Okay!" she sang and immediately sped away in direction to her house, completely forgetting Kagome.

As soon as the girl was gone, a very uncomfortable silence settled around the two grownups. Not even a convenient wind blew by to rustle up the leaves as a means of distraction. As the silence stretched on, Kagome wondered if the man were ever going to say something. She should probably seize this chance to escape.

Standing up and stretching theatrically, Kagome smiled politely at the man. "Well, that was lots of fun, but I should really get inside. Eat dinner, take a bath, get ready for bed, you know." Kagome babbled, slowly climbing up the steps backwards, her eyes never leaving Sesshoumaru's still figure, like prey watching a predator. She was almost at the door, _almost –_

" _You_ will stay." Sesshoumaru commanded cooly.

 _So close!_ , Kagome thought miserably. She wondered if she would look like a complete lunatic if she made a run for it. Kagome watched Rin's silhouette in the distance, feeling oddly betrayed at being abandoned so easily to an unspecified fate. _So much for besties,_ Kagome thought forlornly.

Rin finally out of sight, Kagome turned to face her executioner.

Bright yellow eyes looked back with frightening intensity, and Kagome had the terrifying thought that he would strike her down with laser beams or something equally appropriate. If Sesshoumaru had heard even half of what had been discussed during the last five minutes alone, then she was screwed. Sure, Sesshoumaru _probably_ wouldn't kill her for pulling information from his little girl like an amateur FBI interrogator. But putting herself in his shoes, she was definitely in for _something_. It was the undetermined nature of that _something_ that had Kagome shaking in her sneakers.

Kagome attempted to look as innocent and upstanding as possible, a difficult task when she was sweating bullets. "Um," she nervously started.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, a scowl tugging the corners of his lips down. Good gravy, for a man with as many facial expressions as Kagome could count in one hand, he sure put them to _excellent_ use. He was glaring at her with that indecipherable look again, except instead of making her toes curl, it was making her heart flip-flop in what surely was an impersonation of a heart attack.

When Sesshoumaru began to walk toward her, Kagome abandoned her fears of looking crazy and nearly ran bolt for the door.

Anybody looking at the scene from the outside would think it very normal, placid even. A man walking slowly towards his neighbor's door. No biggie. Inside her heard though, Kagome was cursing up a storm and shrieking at the top of her mental lungs. Sesshoumaru looked _pissed,_ at _her,_ and God only knew what he was going to do about it. It was already dark, and no neighbors were around, just them and his bright yellow eyes and-

 _God, why did he have to be so gorgeous even when he was scaring her shitless?!_

"Um!" Kagome tried again desperately.

Sesshoumaru stopped mere inches away from Kagome, who was trying to lower her blood pressure with sheer will alone. Quietly he studied her, head tilted slightly to the side as he seemed to ponder something. Probably the best way to hurt her without leaving evidence…

Suddenly, he spoke. "When can we start?"

Start _what?_ The torture session? _How about never?_

"Come again?"

"When may we begin, woman?" he said huffily, annoyed at having to repeat himself.

Kagome licked her lips nervously. "Can you elaborate, please?"

Sesshoumaru sighed at her. "You are free all days after 3'o'clock?" he asked, raising one skeptical eyebrow.

"Yes. Everyday." Kagome replied, still lost where this was going. Nerves made her mouth move in speech, a terrible habit which resulted in babbling like an idiot. She heard the words come out in a horrified trance. "It's not like I have anything to do when I get home besides play with Ah and Un, and cook dinner. Maybe watch some Netflix. No chill, though. You know, like "Netflix and chill." Just…no 'chill'. Not that you care…" Please, for the love of God, someone stop her.

 _Way to sound like a pathetic loser, Higurashi._

"Are you sure there would be no problem in the future with any prospective suitor regarding schedule?" Sesshoumaru pressed.

Kagome was once more thrown for a loop. "What?"

"You say otherwise, but a woman your age surely has her days reserved for …courtship." His voice held no inflection. It was almost _too_ nonchalant.

 _…Wait._

 _Was this his roundabout way of asking if she was_ dating?

 _How quaint._

Kagome crossed her arms defensively, blushing. "I assure you, my schedule is pretty flexible at this time. By _choice_." She emphasized.

Pleased with that answer, Sesshoumaru nodded as if deciding something. "I see."

There was a long span of silence. Kagome could hear her heart thudding in her ear drums.

Then more silence.

And even _more_ silence.

Served with a side of silence.

Kagome was about to wave a hand in front of Sesshoumaru, thinking he had fallen asleep with his eyes open, when he blinked.

"It is decided." He said abruptly. "You shall be Rin's tutor then."

Kagome nearly swallowed her tongue.

" _Excuse me?_ " she said, not even hiding her bewilderment.

"You offer tutoring lessons?"

Oh, she _did_ say that, hadn't she? "Umm, yes, sometimes but I-"

"Rin's grades have been slipping, due to the circumstances to which you are now privy." He frowned, as if her knowledge of their family affairs offended him. "I have tried to tutor her myself in the past, but Rin finds my technique rather-"

 _Terrifying?_

"-lacking." He finished, scowling. "I have yet to find a way to make her grasp certain subjects, and I am at a loss as to what to do." He sighed with obviously restrained frustration.

"And what makes you think I'll have better luck?" Kagome argued.

"For reasons beyond my comprehension, Rin seems to hold you in high esteem."

"Thanks?"

"Plus, you are a certified educator who has admitted to having a rather free social calendar."

 _Trapped myself into that one, didn't I?,_ Kagome mentally slapped herself.

"This Sesshoumaru is willing to pay, of course." He added, as if money was no consequence.

Well, Kagome could always use the extra cash. God knows a teacher's salary didn't get her all the things she wanted, even if she loved her job. But to tutor Rin would mean to expose herself more to the metaphorical thorn in her heart- er, _side_. Sesshoumaru seemed to sense her uncertainty.

"Are you against providing your services outside of a school setting?"

"No…" Kagome said carefully. "I'm just not sure if I'll be any help-"

"Do you dislike Rin?"

"What?! No, how could you even insinuate that-?"

"Then the problem must lie with me." Sesshoumaru observed intuitively, yellow eyes boring into hers-

"Look, just shoot me with your laser eyes already and be done with it!" Kagome blurted.

"Pardon?"

"Eh…" Kagome fumbled, not realizing she had actually said that last part out loud. Sesshoumaru's puzzled expression made her blush fifty shades darker. "I didn't mean that. Just…" Just what, though? He had hit the bullseye. Kagome adored Rin and she wasn't against giving tutoring lessons to the little girl. But being involved with Rin meant constant interaction with the man, Sesshoumaru Taisho, whose familial status to the little speck of Sunshine known as Rin was still unknown to her. Kagome frowned at herself. This was ridiculous. Her whole life had to be dictated on whether or not her actions led her to any sort of involvement with one measly man? And once again, just because she was with the girl didn't mean that she would be directly involved with Sesshoumaru. She was a grown-up for God's sake, she could keep things platonic or, at the very least, professional. Plus it would be innocent, right? He wouldn't do anything _indecent_ to her, he was married after all.

 _And married men never cheated on their sick wives before, right?,_ a little voice whispered maliciously in Kagome's head.

 _You still don't know if he's really married!,_ Kagome whispered back fruitlessly, once again noting the missing wedding band on the man's hand.

Sesshoumaru was looking at her with an expectant look, impatiently waiting for Kagome's answer.

"You promised Rin." He said at last, implying the sacredness of vows, even those made to children. Kagome had promised, though, hadn't she? She had told Rin that she would help her in any way she could. Kagome had the distinct impression that Sesshoumaru was willing to hold her prisoner to her own words.

Kagome would have to be insane to do this. But then again, she had never been a big believer in keeping it safe.

The raven sighed and brushed a tired hand over her face. "Okay. I can do _one_ free trial lesson to assess what exactly are Rin's problem areas in class, and then see where she should go from there or if tutoring is really necessary. I'll do my best to help her." Kagome assured him, leveling gazes with the man. _I keep my promises_ , were the words beneath the words.

Sesshoumaru raised his chin imperiously, pleased, as if the thought of being refused had not even crossed his mind.

"That sounds rather sensible." He said simply.

Kagome sighed, releasing a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. _No biggie, see?_

Slowly, Sesshoumaru turned around and began walking down the porch steps. "We look forward to your tutoring lesson tomorrow. 3'o'clock sharp, we'll be here."

" _'We'_?" Kagome asked weakly, dread and excitement coiling in her belly.

Sesshoumaru sent her a look over his shoulder, yellow eyes flashing in the starlight. "Yes. I plan to be present during _all_ of Rin's lessons...Higurashi _-sensei_."

Kagome's mouth dropped open, but no sound came out.

Sesshoumaru didn't show it in his face, but she could tell by the line of his shoulder's that he seemed satisfied with this turn of events. With a grunt that Kagome swore could've been a snort, he continued walking towards his home, leaving a gaping Kagome in his wake. The flustered woman stayed watching after the man long after he was gone and night had settled all around her.

All she had asked God for was peace away from this unholy man who led her astray from the path of good. And now, he was going to be there…all the time…in her _house_ …sitting next to her…so _close_ …

' _Higurashi-sensei…'_

Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. Allow one Kagome Higurashi to testify.

There is no God.

888

Sango had two fists stuffed into her mouth, attempting to stifle the fountain of giggles that threatened to spill over. Miroku was looking at Kagome with an equally amused expression, although he refrained from laughing out-right in her face.

Miroku cleared his throat, covering a chortle. "Kagome, when I said to keep away from the family, I wasn't playing 'Opposite Day'. Really, how do you get yourself into these situations?" the man chided, wagging his finger at her.

"I don't _know_!" Kagome groaned, pulling her hair.

Kagome had been fretting all day at school. She had gotten up really late, due to not being able to catch a wink of sleep as the scene replayed over and over in her mind, which resulted in her being tardy to work. At school, her concentration didn't get any better. She forgot most of her class lectures, ended mixing up dates and names (much to the amusement of her students), and had bumped into every unfortunate soul ignorant enough to come even two feet close to her. When Sango caught up with her during lunchtime, she found the pretty raven attempting to open her locker with an eyeliner instead of her key, eyes glazed over. The curvy Gym teacher didn't wait for Kagome to speak, merely dragged the raven by the arm and headed straight to the school doctor's office to get some privacy, much to Miroku's delight. After much poking and prodding from both her best friends on why she was so out of it, Kagome spilled the beans.

She expected support. What she got was two laughing idiots who she really wanted to strangle right about now.

"Sango, please stop. This isn't funny."

"Like hell it isn't! That guy's got you around his little manicured finger." Sango said, her eyes teary from laughter.

As much as Kagome hated to admit it, Sango was right. Kagome was being twisted around by this total stranger - it was embarrassing! Maybe she really _had_ gone insane. She had to be, because despite all her protests and moral qualms about the situation…she was still considering agreeing to tutoring the girl full time. Even worse, she was looking forward to spending more time with _him._ As if making a kid get good grades ever got anyone laid.

Only if this was a really bad TV show. Or a fanfic.

"Oh, by the way, the new Teacher Assistants will be arriving today." Miroku interjected her thoughts, smoothly changing topics. "Really?" Sango said, almond eyes gleaming, and Kagome gave an appreciative look at the older man, which he returned with a knowing smile. He knew Sango would latch on to that and forget about torturing Kagome. For a little while, at least.

"Yes. They're supposed to be arriving any second now to fill out the paperwork." Miroku continued, setting down the cups of tea on the table, steam rising softly.

Sango clapped her hands together eagerly. "New whip boys and girls we can push around to do our bidding. _Oh, yeah."_ She gushed.

"Sango, that used to be us, you know. Be nice." Kagome smiled, glad the conversation had shifted from her.

"They weren't nice to me when _I_ started in this dump. It's called payback."

"I'm pretty sure that's not how payback works." Miroku said pleasantly, standing up to pick up their empty paper plates and throw them away. Kagome noted the gentle way he took Sango's from her hands, fingers lingering just a few seconds longer, eyes meeting swiftly. It lasted a mere instant, but Kagome didn't miss it. She said nothing though, and when she saw the slight pink flooding Sango's cheeks as she quickly looked away, she smiled privately. So she wasn't the only one struck by Cupid…

Kagome sipped a bit from her tea, then set it down. "Well, thanks for listening. But I have to go." She pushed the chair back, her friends raising their eyebrows in question. "I'm assigned to one of the new rookies so I should be heading to the main wing to greet him. Totally forgot about it till now." Kagome looked at her wristwatch anxiously. "He's probably waiting for me."

Sango scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Ugh, I hope the rookie's the _only_ one waiting for you. I hate it when you go to the Headmaster's office."

"Sango…"Kagome began patiently.

"Kagome, don't even start. He's a total _creep_ , and you know it _._ I've seen the way he looks at you whenever you so much as walk past his office. " Sango was full-on frowning, the loathing evident on her face. "Freaking pervert."

"I agree with Sango, Kagome. And this coming from me." Miroku nodded, standing up as well. "Maybe we should accompany you-"

"Will you two relax? It's broad daylight in the main school building. Lots of people around. He wouldn't dare do anything there! Plus the Headmaster is just a really friendly guy, is all."

Sango snorted, and was about to say something when Miroku silenced her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Very well, Kagome. But don't let your guard down." Miroku's mouth was one grim line. "I hate to put another man down when it comes to these matters of wooing ladies but he… there is something off about the way he treats you." He frowned. " I don't like it."

"This is our school director you guys are talking about. You act like he's going to attack me any second now."

"Your naivety is outstanding." Sango whispered, appalled.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Kagome grinned wryly at her friends, before waving goodbye and walking out of the room. "See you later! Meet up outside after school is out!"

"Only is you don't get kidnapped!" Sango shouted as Kagome rounded the corner.

Ignoring the last comment, Kagome made her way toward the main wing of the school building, trying her best to hurry without flat-out running. She had been so wrapped up in her own drama, she completely forgot about her new duties as a Mentor to the hopeful interns.

Kagome slowed her pace as she reached the small section of offices. Smoothing her hair, she walked the narrow hallway, passing office after office until she reached the end of the hall, which opened up to a small yet opulent waiting room. Exquisite abstract paintings adorned the walls, and although quite inoffensive, Kagome always thought they looked like very vague paintings of spider-webs. Needless to say, she wasn't a fan, but it wasn't her office. She didn't see anybody sitting on the chairs next to the wall where visitors usually waited to meet with the school Headmaster, and Kagome fidgeted. Had the Teacher's Assistant not arrived yet?

"You're late, girl. As always."

Kagome's eyes swerved to the far side of the room until they landed on the owner of the voice, and she could feel her mood sour.

Forcing a smile, Kagome used her sweetest voice. "I apologize. I got caught up during my lunch, but I'm here now." She walked towards the desk where she locked gazes with the meanest human being she had ever met.

The woman sitting at the desk tsked, obviously not impressed with Kagome's apology. Even with the air conditioner and floor-fan at full blast, the Main Secretary grabbed the white-and-red fan that was on her desk and began fanning herself dramatically, an annoying habit that grated on Kagome's nerves. "The Headmaster does not appreciate tardiness, girl. He has more important matters to handle than to wait for a simpleton such as yourself." The woman pinned Kagome with eyes so black they were almost scarlet in the light. Like the color of freshly spilled blood. Her lips were painted a murderous red, and that malicious mouth slowly stretched into a sneer. "If you were going to be this late, the least you could have done was be presentable. What will our new Teacher's Assistant think when he sees our regular teachers looking like absolute slobs?"

There was a reason the mean secretary had earned her nickname. Although somedays, _Wind-Witch_ didn't do justice to the piece of work she was.

"Look, Kagura, how about we skip the niceties today and you just let me go in, hmm? Flattering as your remarks are, I'm really not in the mood."

"No one's ever in the mood to hear the truth, girl." Kagura shot back. But before Kagome could respond, Kagura leaned forward, pressing the speaker on the desk with her fan. "Higurashi is here, Headmaster."

"Send her in." A crackly, deep voice responded.

"Good luck, kiddo. Try not to embarrass yourself." Kagura dismissed in a bored tone, shooing her and pointing with her fan towards the closed door next to her desk.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the witchy woman, but bit her tongue. With a deep breath, Kagome squared her shoulders and opened the door.

Two men were already inside, and both stood up as soon as they saw her enter the room. She had said men, but the person standing nearest her looked barely out of their freshman year in college. Small, scrawny and with wide-eyed wonder that rivaled even Rin's, Kagome figured the young man must be her new assistant. She nodded at him, and he returned the greeting tentatively. The raven hoped that he wasn't this timid all the time, or the kids would eat him alive. Or maybe he was just nervous.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, when someone beat her to the punch.

"Ah, Kagome-san, so glad you could finally make it."

Kagome gulped as she remembered who the man sitting on the fancy desk across from her was. Plastering her most gracious smile, Kagome turned to look at the school's Headmaster and Number One Creep.

"Forgive me, Headmaster Onigumo. It was not my intention to keep you waiting."

"I was beginning to think that you had forgotten all about me. And please, Kagome-san, I've told you before. Call me Naraku."

Tall and imposing, Naraku Onigumo was the school's youngest Headmaster to date. He was beautiful, in the way that lava was beautiful: the minute you made the mistake of coming too close to admire it, it would be too late. Soft-spoken and polite in a manner that was always disingenuous; Kagome thought this was what the devil would look like as a man. Scarlet eyes, like the depths of a volcano, bore into hers and he smiled a predatory grin at his youngest employee.

Kagome clasped her hands behind her back to keep them from shaking, as they always did whenever Naraku looked at her like that. It wasn't like he was ever outwardly offensive in any way, but her instincts would constantly spark in his presence. His lovely dark curls framed porcelain skin, and long spidery fingers tapped the tabletop calculatingly.

Tilting his head thoughtfully, Naraku eyes roamed up and down her body, giving her a not so subtle once-over. She shuddered, his expression causing shivers to run all over her body like a million tiny spiders. "You look lovely as always, Kagome-san –"

"I'm sorry, but I believe I have an appointment with you here today?" Kagome cut him off, hands fisting behind her back. She just needed to keep it on a professional plane, that's all. Gosh, she seemed to be having this problem with every man she met lately. "Something about needing me?"

"A curious choice of words. 'Need you'? I do, indeed." The man murmured deeply, and Kagome tried to ignore the undertones behind his words, the leering look that made her stomach lurch.

A cough broke off the uncomfortable exchange. The young man, ignored since Kagome's arrival, stepped forward and stood directly in front of Kagome. The woman didn't know if his blocking Naraku's view of her with his own body was intentional or not, but she felt grateful not having to stare at those disturbing red eyes. The youngster's gentle green eyes were a definite reprieve.

"I believe you are my new Mentor. A pleasure to finally meet you."

He really was young, probably in his early twenty's, his round boyish face just beginning to harden into that of a man's. His expression was kind, oprn, and Kagome smiled at him, suddenly reminded of her younger brother, Souta. She instantly felt a sisterly affection for the boy.

"Same here. You must be the new Teacher's Assistant! My name's Kagome Higurashi!" Kagome replied, eager for the interruption. She bowed quickly and held out her hand to him in greeting, which he returned with a firm, but comforting grip.

The young man smiled shyly, looking up at her from behind a red fringe. He had really pretty hair, the color of orange autumn leaves tumbling silently during Fall. They complimented his forest-green eyes perfectly. "Nice to meet you, Higurashi-sensei. I am Shippo Kinu." He bowed gracefully, his red bangs falling over his eyes. "Please take care of me."

Kagome suppressed a giggle behind her fingers, smiling at the boy. "'Silk Tail', huh? That's a rather pretty name." Kagome remarked, finding the combination darling.

Shippo blushed, but smiled back. "The same could be said of your own name, Higurashi-sensei." He said meekly, and Kagome smiled wider. It didn't come off as a come-on, and Kagome accepted the sincere compliment for what it was. She liked this Kinu, kid. He was sweet.

"Well, now that introductions are over with, let us proceed." Naraku cut in, unamused by the youngster's rudeness earlier. Shuffling some papers, which he handed to Kagome (and which Kagome was careful to take while avoiding touching him), he began explaining. "Kagome-san, for the next semester, Kinu-san shall be assisting you during your History classes and Homeroom. He had great recommendations from his professors, whose professional opinion I respect, and I expect that he'll be quite satisfactory during the following weeks." Naraku pinned the young man down, as if daring him not to live up to that expectation.

"I'll do my best." Shippo promised, leveling gazes with the much taller, broader man. His words were lax and respectful, but the upward tilt of his chin told Kagome that this kid was up to the challenge. She could tell that he didn't like Naraku at all, if the stubborn set of his brows was anything to go by. _Brave little man, aren't you?_ Kagome though with a hint of pride.

"I look forward to your work here at Shikon Elementary. At your willingness, you may stay and watch the teacher's today, or you may formally commence tomorrow at 8'o'clock sharp. That been said, you are dismissed." Naraku said, waving a hand towards the door.

Meeting over, Kagome turned to exit with the younger man. Kagome had almost made it to the door…

"Kagome-san."

A chasm of despair opened below Kagome's feet. She had been so close. Before he walked out of the office, she saw the brief look of confusion flit Shippo's face as he met her own frustrated gaze. The raven-haired woman closed her eyes, took a deep breath then turned back towards Naraku. "Yes, Headmaster Onigumo?" she tried to keep her tone polite.

Naraku walked around the gigantic desk, his movements smooth and economical. He smiled, stalking ever so slowly towards her, and Kagome was distinctly aware that he knew she was trapped. Finally he stopped a scarce few inches away from her, his tall frame looming over her own small one.

"Lunchtime is almost over, and I have a bit of paperwork I have to sort out right now…So I was wondering…" his hand came up, brushed softly against her shoulder, slid down her arm until it stopped just below her elbow, pressing possessively." …if you would like to grab a cup of coffee with me after school." He leaned even closer, and Kagome could've sworn that he took a deep breath, sniffing her scent.

Kagome fought the urge to shake his hand off. This was her boss. She couldn't react too brashly, lest she lose her job over what could be misconstrued as a misunderstanding. Naraku was just being a friendly employer, is all. One who made her extremely nervous and anxious and scared.

"I don't drink coffee. Gives me the runs." She lied swiftly, hoping to turn him off. She did not expect him to smile wider, her refusal only adding fire to his perseverance. Ignoring her obvious discomfort at his proximity, he stepped even closer, enjoying the frightened widening of her eyes. His thumb brushed the inner side of her upper arm rhythmically, and Kagome swallowed.

"Then perhaps tea-"

"Actually, I was hoping Higurashi-sensei could show me around campus." The redhead boy suddenly spoke up. Naraku and Kagome both jumped, turning to look at Shippo standing at the office entrance. He had not left the room as Kagome had initially thought, and with a determined look he walked forward, deftly blocking Naraku and standing next to Kagome. Kagome almost wept with relief.

"I haven't had a chance to look at the grounds yet, and would like to know my way around campus before starting tomorrow. You know, get to know the different classrooms so I don't lose my way and get lost." He looked at Kagome with eyes far more perceptive for someone so young. "If it's alright with Higurashi-sensei, that is."

At first, Kagome was confused. The campus was rather small, it was an elementary school after all. Shippo could probably learn all there was to learn about the school in 15 minutes flat, with no help from her. But then she saw Shippo raise his eyesbrows expectantly, head tilted slightly towards the door, her only escape route, and she quickly caught on.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Kinu-san." She breathed, siding up to him and looping her arm around his.

Naraku frowned at this turn of events, his upper lip curling. "Kinu-san, I'm sure somebody else could show you the school grounds-"

"No, I definitely think Higurashi-sensei would be best." Shippo interrupted again obstinately, subtly walking backwards with the girl in tow. "She is going to be my Mentor; who better to show me the ropes than her? And I am sure that Headmaster-san has a lot of things to get to, being a director and all. Awful busy, I imagine." Shippo smiled pleasantly. "Wouldn't want to let your responsibilities pile up, would we, Headmaster?" When Naraku glared down at him, Shippo looked back, not the least bit intimidated.

Seeing that he had lost his chance, he conceded begrudgingly. "Very well. But-"

"Perfect!" Shippo exclaimed, and just then the school bell rang, signaling the end of recess. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Headmaster, now if you'll excuse us." And without missing a beat, Shippo ran out the door, practically dragging a grateful Kagome with him. As they rushed past Kagura's desk, the Wind-Witch stood up, pointing her fan at them. "No running in the halls!" She shouted to their retreating backs.

It was only when they were out of the main wing that they finally stopped. Kagome let go of Shippo's arm, catching her breath. A trembling hand came up to her throat, trying to calm her frantic heart.

"Thanks for that." Kagome whispered.

Shippo nodded, then tilted his head to the side, frowning. "Is he always like that?"

Kagome hesitated, not wanting to speak ill of her employer, especially to someone she didn't know. "Not all the time, no." the woman said at length.

Shippo scoffed in disbelief. "God, I hope not. I can't stand people like that, think they can bully others into doing everything they want!" He straightened his turquoise bow-tie, which had become askew during their quick getaway. "The way he kept touching you, _ugh_. Way too forward, dude! Go take a cold shower or something." He continued his angry rant, and Kagome noticed the loss of the soft-spoken demeanor he had adopted in the office. Instead, his speech shifted into that of a boisterous young man, and Kagome realized that it had all been an act. He was quite the shapeshifter.

Shippo turned towards the older woman, an apologetic look in his eyes. "Look, you don't really have to show me around after school. I just said that to get him off your back. You probably have something else to do, anyways."

"I do, actually. But I don't mind at all and it'll only take a moment. This is a pretty small school, after all. And I owe you one." Kagome said, winking at him.

Shippo grinned at her playfulness then turned serious, almost pouting. "I know I'm just a pipsqueak, but if you ever need me to pull you out of that guy's web, just say the word."

Kagome laughed, warmed to the heart by his words. Even though she was a total stranger, he was willing to go that far for her. "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind, Kinu-san."

The redhead made a face. "Please, call me Shippo. It feels weird being addressed with an honorific by someone older than me, Higurashi-san." The youngster admitted, embarrassed.

"Well, only if you call me Kagome." The woman agreed.

He smiled a childish grin, and Kagome found she definitely liked this kid. He was sincere and genuine. As they walked towards Kagome's classroom so that he could meet her kids, she laughed, remembering Shippo's quick interference at the headmaster's office.

"That was some quick-thinking though." She remarked, recalling how swiftly he turned the tables on Naraku. "You're pretty clever, aren't you?"

The young man smiled, his green eyes twinkling. "As a fox."

888

"Hey! So I didn't see you when I got out, where did you go?"

Kagome was driving down the interstate, making her way home. She had just finished showing Shippo around the school. Even though he could've left anytime during the day, Shippo diligently stayed with Kagome, getting to know the kids in her class better. Despite tomorrow being his official start at the school as a Teacher's Assistant, he remained the entire school day with her, taking notes and helping out. After the final bell, Kagome walked with him around campus as she had promised, and found herself growing to like the young man even more. He was spirited, eager to learn and very in-tune with children in a way that she had never seen before. Although the tour had only taken Kagome half an hour, she still freaked when she realized how late she it was. Kagome was now racing to make it on time to her appointment with Rin, whom she had promised to meet with today at 3'o'clock sharp. Sesshoumaru looked like the sort of man who didn't appreciate tardiness.

To keep her mind off her impending meeting with the stoic man and his sweet ward, Kagome dialed her best friend. "I thought we agreed we'd meet up after school."

On the other line, she heard Sango hesitate.

"Something came up." The Gym teacher said vaguely.

Kagome clicked her tongue, a knowing grin spreading on her face. "Uh-huh. And does this have anything to do with a certain lecherous school doctor?"

Kagome laughed as Sango screeched incoherently on the other side. "Hit the nail on the head, didn't I?"

"It's not what you think! He offered me a ride home, and since I didn't know how long it'd take for you to show the new kid the ropes, I figured…why not?"

"Famous last words." Kagome chuckled. "Thank goodness I wasn't there to witness you two canoodle. After that meeting with Naraku, I would've puked if I saw that."

" _'Canoodle'_?Ew, don't say it like that, it sounds so gross in a woman your age."

"It's the truth though. Can't believe you finally gave him a chance, although with the way you two have been acting lately, it was only a matter of time." Kagome poked teasingly.

Kagome could almost picture Sango wincing. "So you noticed, huh?"

The raven mentally cheered at the brunette's admission, screaming a silent 'Yes!'"So you admit _are_ together!" She squealed. Sango rolled her eyes at her, although Kagome couldn't see. "Grow up, Kagome."

"Perks of being an Elementary schoolteacher, I don't have to." She grinned goofily to herself, happy for her friends. _About damn time, too._

"It's not official yet or anything, ok? You absolutely cannot tell anyone!" Sango yelled, then she groaned, and Kagome knew she was covering her face, hiding a blush. "I can't believe even oblivious little Kagome noticed."

"Oh, was it supposed to be a secret? Because _God_ , you guys are _so_ obvious, how could anyone not notice-"

Suddenly, there was a loud _pop_ and Kagome's car rocked violently as her front left wheel fell into a massive hole in the road. She hadn't even seen it. Lurching forward, seatbelt biting into her chest, she grabbed the steering wheel with both hands, trying to keep the car from swerving to the next lane and crashing into another vehicle.

"Sonnavabitch!" she screamed.

From the floor of the passenger's side where it had flown during the chaos, Kagome could hear Sango's frantic voice crackling distantly. And above that, Kagome caught the slight metallic thump of the front wheel as it grated against the asphalt. Cursing, Kagome carefully pulled the car aside to the curb, parking it and putting on her emergency signals. When the car was finally at a standstill, she set it to park and dove to retrieve her phone. Sango was still shouting.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Kagome said loudly, trying to soothe the panicking woman.

"Jesus Christ! Are you alright?! I heard you scream and then-"

"Yeah, sorry. I was distracted, hit a pothole and…I think I have a flat." Kagome spoke through gritted teeth. She pushed her bangs away from her face, trying to catch her breath. "Look, I'll call you back, okay?"

"You better!"

Kagome hung up, threw the phone on the dash and pressed her forehead against the steering wheel. Her heart hammered against her ribcage, and Kagome attempted to calm down. She didn't' have to get out of the car to know that the front wheel was totaled. Great. Perfect ending to her already crappy day.

Kagome was too busy cursing up a storm under her breath to notice a black, official-looking car pull up behind her. Nor did she see the tall, suited figure climbing out of the sleek vehicle and walking over to her own car with a swagger that spoke volumes of the man's self-confidence. It was only when he knocked on her window that Kagome reacted, gasping at the sound and the sudden shadow hovering above her. Heart racing again, she looked up into a roguishly handsome face. When their eyes met over tinted windows, he smiled.

"Need any help, sweetheart?"

888

And that's that! Buahaha, I am the queen of cliffhangers (I think.)

I know some of you were looking forward to seeing Shippo, though maybe not like this. Tempting as it was to make him one of Kagome's students, I feel it's a trope that's already been done a couple of times, one that I wanted to avoid. Besides, who am I to deprive the world of grown-up Shippo? It was too good to pass up.

I had a lot of fun coming up with different roles for each character. Isn't Kagura the perfect bitchy Secretary? Or Naraku the best creepy Headmaster (or Principal if you live in the states). Tell me what you think, love hearing from you guys.

Wonder who that handsome stranger could be. And next chapter, we'll get to see what Sesshoumaru really thinks about our favorite blue-eyed teacher. Maybe.

Stay tuned!


	4. ATCIPL UPDATE

**A/N:** Hello there! Long time no see. I know a lot of people were looking forward to an update. Well, I'm afraid to say that "And They Call It Puppy Love" will not be updated...

...for a few more days at least. Haha! Sorry about that, couldn't resist. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten ATCIPL and I have no plans of cancelling it. Recently though, I have been very busy. I'm moving out of the country to study so all the preparations have taken what little free time I had from writing for this particular story.

As for the delay, I'm in between scenes, wraggling my brain on certain plot points and how they come together for future chapters. So while I sort that out, you can check out my drabble fic "Teacher (With Benefits)" on my profile. Since most are short stories, the chances of updates are far more regular.

Anyways, thank you to ALL of you who have supported this story so far. The next chapter is in the works and I hope to post it soon. As a show of good faith, here's a **sneak peek of the next chapter** (subject to editing because I change my mind a lot):

* * *

 **And They Call It Puppy Love**

 **Chapter Four**

888

"A dog's eyes have the power to speak a great language."

Martin Buber

888

Sesshoumaru Taisho never thought of himself as someone who was afflicted with anxiety.

He was a ruthless negotiator of the business world, owning practically every big-name company in Japan. Corporations cowered at his feet. Banks begged for his investments. His enemies whispered his name.

No, Sesshoumaru, Great Lord of the Western Lands, did very definitely _not_ suffer from anxiety.

For the millionth time in the past ten minutes, he looked at the clock hanging on the wall. There were still twenty minutes left before his tutoring appointment with Rin and Higurashi-sensei.

 _Higurashi-sensei…_ No.

 _Kagome…_

The name flitted unbidden in his mind, a forbidden whisper. His fingers twitched impatiently and Sesshoumaru looked down at them, attempting to force them to behave by the sheer strength of his glare alone.

No, Sesshoumaru wasn't anxious at all about seeing his neighbor. Curious might be the word. He was eager to see what this woman could possibly teach his beloved ward that he, the great Sesshoumaru, had failed to instill. Rin had yet to find any tutor that suited her fancy (himself included), and if Kagome didn't meet her expectations then he wanted to know as soon as possible.

This had nothing to do with wanting to see that woman again.

* * *

Stay cool, guys! See you soon!


End file.
